


One in a Million

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I love those three, I really do, Self-Insert, Valentine's day trash, what might have been
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 19:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: You're one in a millionYou're once in a lifetimeYou made me discover one of the stars above us_________________________________________________________________Everyone has their loves. I, Yuki, have them too. Dedicated to my three loves.





	One in a Million

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki knows what it's like to have loved and lost.

Shards glimmered on the ground wonderfully.

They weren't physical ones, but they stung just the same.

Nothing was like it used to be. Instead of warmth I was used to, there was coldness all around me. Instead of smiles, there was only a dull grey gravestone, reminding me of what I had lost.

Snow clung to me, like it was an old friend. Which, in a way, it was.

They said opposites attract, after all. And in my case, this was true.

My name is Yuki. I am seventeen years old, and I was one of the lucky ones. I had found a power over cold, over snow and ice.

And I had found someone to love and cherish forever.

Only to lose him.

He was gone, and I was left with nothing but his gravestone, the last physical reminder that he had even existed.

_"After all this time?" a voice of the wind asked me_

_"Always." I breathed out  
_

Fire burning inside me wouldn't settle for anything less, after all. 

I will always remember. I will keep an eye on those he cared about.

And I will get my revenge, one way or another.


End file.
